The Kingdom of Toin
The Kingdom of Toin, commonly referred to as Toin, is an absolute monarchy composed of two provinces, a federal district, and one artificial island. All provinces are contiguous and located in the Pacific. Provinsen Februari is the westernmost province, with a land border with Serbia. Provinsen December is the easternmost province, bordering the Pacific Ocean to the North, South, and East, and a land border with Provinsen Februari on the West. The geography, climate and wildlife of the country aren't known to be too diverse. At 1,000 square kilometers and over 45 million people, Toin is far below on the list of biggest countries in the Pacific, more so on the list of the World. It is one of the least ethnically diverse nations, but is extremely diverse when it comes to culture. Urbanization is at over 90% in 2016 and leads to growing megaregions. The county's capital is Toin City, also being the country's largest city, with over 8 million people as of 2016. Not much is known about the countries archaeological history. It is believed that the Polynesians settled in Toin 16,000 years ago. European colonization began as early as the 14th century. Toin emerged from a jointly occupied territory by Sweden and Italy, gaining independence through diplomacy on 5 December 2016. Toin gained the recognition of Sweden on 6 December 2016. The current constitution is unwritten, despite recent riots and protests protesting otherwise. The country does, however, have a Bill of Rights, based off of the American Bill of Rights. Toin hasn't been known to embark on any sort of expansion until 22 December 2016, when a brief war with Serbia resulted in a land border on the island, as well as Toin annexing Kosovo. On 21 December 2016, the economy soared, giving the country over 1 trillion Terrier Coins by 22 December 2016. By the end of 22 December 2016, Toin was in between bad and good when it comes to military. Toin emerged from the Toinan-Serbian War, with the help of Comean, became a superpower compared to Serbia, and a permanent observer state in the World Assembly. Toin is a relatively underdeveloped country, with a very strong economy. It ranks pretty low when it comes to average income. While the Toinan economy is considered Very Strong by the World Assembly Census Division, it isn't that big compared to other, more economically thriving, nations. Toin is about as corrupt as New Zealand officially. History Work in Progress Geography, climate, and environment (largely work in progress) The land area of Toin is 1,001 square kilometers. The coastal plains of the Pacific gives way further inland to lush jungle and rolling hills. The highest point on the island as a whole is The King's Hill, roughly 100 meters in height. The Western Hills divide the Southern coast and the jungle. The lowest point is awarded to all provinces and federal territories, being sea level on the Pacific Coast. The Toinan River is the largest river on the island, being as wide as the Amazon in some places. The King's Hill also happens to be the islands only volcano, and the island's only active volcano. It is the country's largest volcanic feature. Toin has the tropical climate type on the islands. Wildlife The Toinan ecology is not very diverse: 2 known plant species exist on the islands. The wildlife of Toin is full of Rat Terriers, which cannot be hunted by law. The Rat Terrier is the only national animal, and is an enduring symbol of the country itself, being on the Royal and National Coat of Arms, and a picture of one being displayed on the flag. There is only 1 known national park in Toin, the Western Toinan Wildlife Refuge and National Forest. The government owns about 1% of the country's land area. Most of this is protected, though some is leased for oil drilling. .26% is used for military purposes on the only military base and air force base in the country, AFB Toin. Environmental issues have been on the national agenda since its independence. Environmental controversies include debates on oil and nuclear energy, dealing with air and water pollution, the economic costs of protecting wildlife, logging and deforestation, which is also a major issue in the country, and international responses to global warming. Many federal and state agencies are involved. The most prominent is the Department for Rat Terrier Protection, created by King Esbjorn's order in 2016. The idea of wilderness has shaped the management of public lands since 1960. The Rat Terrier Act of 2016 is intended to protect the nation's national animal. Every monarch to date has owned a Rat Terrier, and is the only person who can own a Rat Terrier. Demographics (work in progress) The Census Department estimated the country's population to be 45,425,550 as of 22 December 2016. Government and politics Toin is the world's oldest surviving Kingdom, and was only administrative division of any country in the modern world to be a monarchy, until its independence, when it officially became a monarchist nation. It is an parliamentary absolute monarchy, where the monarch has absolute power, despite their being a Senate, a House of Commons, government departments, a President, a Vice President, and a Prime Minister. The government is regulated by order of King Esbjorn I. Citizens are usually subject to three levels of government: federal, provincial, and local. The local government's duties are commonly reserved for municipal governments. In almost all cases, executive and legislative officials are elected by a first past the post vote of citizens by district. The federal government is composed of three branches: Legislative: The bicameral Supreme People's Assembly, made up of the Senate and the House of Commons, makes federal law with the King's approval, declares war, approves treaties, and has the power of impeachment, by which it can remove sitting members of the government. Executive: The King is the commander-in-chief of the military, can veto legislative bills before they become law, and appoints members of the Cabinet (subject to Senate approval) and other officers, who administer and enforce federal laws and policies. Judicial: The Supreme Court and lower federal courts, whose judges are appointed by the King, interpret laws and overturn those they find unconstitutional. The House of Commons has 5 voting members, each representing a People's Assembly District for a two-year term. House seats are apportioned among the provinces by population every tenth year. At the 22 December 2016 census, the one federal territory had a minimum of one representative, while the two provinces had 2 representatives. The Senate has 100 members with each municipality having two senators, elected at-large to six-year terms; one third of Senate seats are up for election every other year. The President serves a four-year term and may be elected to the office no more than twice. The President is not elected by direct vote, but by a first past the post voting system in which the losers second choice votes go to their second choice, repeat. The Supreme Court, led by the Chief Justice of Toin, has nine members, who serve for life. However, the court currently has one vacant seat after the death of Associate Justice Hyung Chung. The provincial governments are structured in roughly similar fashion; Provinsen December, uniquely, has a unicameral legislature. The governor (chief executive) of each province is directly elected. Some provincial judges and cabinet officers are appointed by the governors of the respective provinces, while others are elected by popular vote. Toin is an absolute monarchy of 2 provinces and a federal district. The provinces are the principal administrative districts in the country. These are divided into subdivisions of counties and independent cities. Toin Stad särskilda administrativa regionen is the only federal district which contains the capital of Toin, Toin City. The provinces and Toin Stad särskilda administrativa regionen choose the President of Toin. !!THE REST OF THIS ARTICLE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS!! Category:Nations